Vhisola (Fractures Alternate Universe)
is Being Rewritten |text=This page is currently in the process of being rewritten. Some of what you see may no longer be considered canon. |image= }} Vhisola was a Ga-Matoran who later became a Toa of Water following the Brotherhood of Makuta’s invasion of the Southern Matoran Universe. History Early Life Similarly to most other Toa of Water, Vhisola began her life on Spherus Magna, where she aided in the early construction of the Matoran Universe. During this period of her life, Vhisola labored with no worldly desires or true consciousness. Following a considerable period of heavy labor, she was placed in Metru Nui, along with a number of other Matoran, endeavoring to carry out her purpose by engaging in intellectual activities to ensure the continued functionality of the Great Spirit. It was here that Vhisola gravitated towards the the schools of Ga-Metru, seeking to acquire the academics and expertise in a number of intellectual fields. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, Vhisola gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although she continued her original task, Vhisola was imbued with emotions and became self-aware. As a consequence, she markedly became impatient and developed an obsession with her teacher, Nokama. Brotherhood Invasion Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Recognizing the extent of this fault, the Order of Mata Nui emerged from secrecy and established a unified counter-rebellion to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. Abandoning her studies and taking up Kolhii competitively, Vhisola's athletic capabilities would eventually reach the knowledge of the local Toa. This influenced Toa Matoro’s decision of whom he would give one of his eight Toa stones to. Vhisola was summoned to Ko-Metru, along with Orkahm, Tethutti, Nuhrii, Ehyre, and Ahkmou, where they all received their Toa Stones and were transformed into Toa, charged as the island's newest generation of guardians. However, the group had faced problems since its formation. With a rivalry being incited between Nuhrii and Ahkmou, the team operated under no clear leadership for some time. Still embittered by the sentiments of the Metru Nui Civil War, the two Toa endeavored the undermine each other. As such, the earliest months were synonymous with bickering and indecision. Prior to the events of the Final Push, when the Visorak Horde besieged the Skakdi homeland, the Toa learnt of an old treaty ratified between Zakaz and Metru Nui. As a condition of their cooperation in the Destiny War, the Skakdi had petitioned Turaga Tuyet to supply a group of Toa to fend off foreign attackers in the event of an invasion. Toa Ehrye volunteered to be dispatched with several of the remaining Toa Inika to provide aid for the survivors. In more recent times, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Recognizing the extent of this fault, the Order of Mata Nui emerged from secrecy and established a unified counter-rebellion to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. Following the arrival of the Great Spirit Robot on Bara Magna, the Brotherhood of Makuta performed a strategic retreat of its forces onto the surface of the new planet, invading the native villages and establishing the New Destral capital. With the overwhelming majority of the unified Matoran Federation's forces charging into the southern universe, Toa Nuhrii and Tehutti responded to the call, venturing out onto the surface under the direction of Toa Nuva Pohatu. With Toa Ahkmou venturing off to find his own place in the universe, Orkahm and Vhisola were left to defend Metru Nui, alongside Toa Hagah Lhikan and Kualus. Archives Recently, Vhisola and Orkahm traveled to the Archives after reports of Zyglak and Rahkshi attacking Matoran. However, still new to being Toa, neither of them was prepared to fight the reptiles due to their unexpected advantage of their ability to destroy Protodermis upon touch. Luckily, before the Zyglak gained the chance to kill them, a portal opened in the room and a number of inhabitants of the Core Universe appeared. Among these being were Toa Tollubo and Toa Jollun. The two Toa of Light quickly worked to overwhelm the Zyglak tribe. After learning their names, Vhisola and Orkahm attempted to arrest Tollubo only for him to shrug them off and claim to not be their enemy. Instead, the Toa negotiated an alliance before Vhisola and Orkahm them to the Coliseum to meet the High Council. Upon arriving in the building, Orkahm and Vhisola accompanied the Toa to Turaga Matoro's Throne Room, where he stood apart from the others with Vhisola. Coliseum Plot Several hours after this, the two Rookies were sent to the War Vault after a report of a break-in reached their attention. However, when they arrived they were overpowered by members of the Cult of Darkness. Vhisola ordered Orkahm to escape and gather support from the other Toa, allowing the Toa of Air to escape with his life and hide outside of the Vault. However, Vhisola was overwhelmed and rendered into unconsciousness. Her Kanohi Komau and Toa Tools were confiscated while she was in this state and Bukach was placed as her guard. Luckily, Tollubo, Jollun, and Orkahm were able to enter the Vault and ambushed Bukach, which involved the two Toa of Light securing the Steltian Laborer whilst Orkahm created a vacuum around his head. The Toa of Air managed to do this and was able to render their enemy unconscious but was unable to control the vacuum, causing it to shoot off of Bukach's head and into a rack of Kanohi masks. This caught Cobarox's attention, who decided to flee and cover himself by spraying Cordak Missiles at the Toa. Orkahm followed the other two Toa while Jollun carried the unconscious Vhisola. After they settled down near a pair of Glatorian named Juulant and Mudro, they witnessed the murder of Turaga Kapura. However, whilst Tollubo confronted Bukach - who had returned to consiousness faster than the Toa had anticipated, Orkahm stayed behind the racks of Kanohi with Jollun and Vhisola while the Toa of Light struggled to use his Huna Nuva to conceal them all. After Tollubo puched Bukach through a window, the Vault was heavily effected by the storm on the outside. While Jollun took this distraction to move towards Tollubo, Orkahm was left to care for Vhisola. She remained maskless by this stage. Turaga Tuyet Dam To be Added After dying, Vhisola was reincarnated on the Red Star, as part of the Star's primary function. However, the return mechanism of the Star had since malfunctioned, and Vhisola was trapped in the Star along with other revived beings. Abilities and Traits Being a Ga-Matoran, Vhisola would have had a minuscule amount of control over the element of Water. However, as a Toa, Vhisola later had the ability to manipulate, create, and absorb Water. Weapons As a Matoran, Vhisola carried a Kanoka Disk Launcher and wore a Powerless Kanohi Komau. As a Toa, Vhisola was gifted with a Tidal Spear, a large bladed staff. Being a Toa Tool, The Tidal Speak enabled Vhisola to channel her elemental powers and use in combat. The weapon was damaged during the Cult of Darkness' raid of the Coliseum. Appearances *''Whispers in the Dark'' - First Appearance *''Judgment Day'' - Mentioned Category:Toa Category:Toa of Water Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Matoran